brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Human Body/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim is reading a letter that he is holding in his hand. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, the other day my dad asked me, "How does the body work?" Well? Your friend, Sue. Text reads: Dear Tim and Moby, the other day my dad asked me, "How does the body work?" Well? Your friend, Sue Upper S left-parenthesis Austin UpperWord T X right-parenthesis The scene changes to show Tim and Moby standing in front of the camera. Tim is wearing a white t-shirt with the outline of a person in the center. MOBY: Beep. The lights on Mob's chest light up and the plate that forms his chest lowers to show his internal parts. He points inside his metal body with his index finger. MOBY: Beep. Beep. TIM: Uh, I think she's talking about the human body. Moby's chest plate closes back up covering his inner mechanisms. TIM: Anyway, I think it’s about time we put it all together. Tim addresses the camera as a gray rectangular box slides into the frame. MOBY: Beep. The camera focuses on Moby's face. TIM: Our bodies' design is even more impressive than our most complicated machines. An animation shows an assembly plant machine, a microphone, a headset, a telephone, an air pump, a compact disc, a satellite tower, and a train carriage. TIM: Your body grows, feeds itself, senses the world around it, and it handles all the ups and downs of life. It's an efficient machine brought about by millions of years of evolution. Tim addresses the camera lying on a table on his back. Moby is standing next to the table. TIM: Everyone's body functions in much the same way. The human body has a basic pattern; we're all built with more or less the same parts inside and out. An animation brings up the yellow stick man that was drawn on Tim's shirt. TIM and THREE CLONES OF TIM: (simultaneously): But we don't all look the same; that would be kinda freaky. Four people that look identical to Tim appear on the screen and address the camera at the same time echoing one another. TIM: Our body has many systems, and all of them are interconnected. Tim addresses the camera lying on a table on his back. A machine with a transparent pink screen called "Scan-O-Matic" slides in from the left over his body. TIM: Each carries out an important task. If one of these systems isn't working, the body can't run smoothly. The "Scan-O-"Matic" machine moves around the screen and then enlarges until everything behind it is pink. TIM: The nervous system is a network of nerves that send signals to your brain so that it can make decisions. The details of Tim's appearance and clothing are no longer shown. Just the outline of Tim's body is visible. An animation adds series of interconnected blue lines that run from the brain, along the spine, and through the limbs. The brain is displayed as a blue oval split by a straight line. The spine is shown with a single blue line, much thicker than others. The eyeballs are also visible. TIM: The endocrine system contains all the hormonal glands that control body growth and reproduction. Several orange objects, different in shape and size, replace the nervous system. One of the orange objects is placed at the center of the head. One is under the neck, one in the middle of the chest, two on both sides of the lower torso right above the waist, one in the middle of the body where the belly button would be, and two in the groin region. TIM: The digestive system breaks down food so that nutrients and water can be used by your body. The image of the endocrine system is replaced with a display of the digestive system. The esophagus, liver, intestines, and rectum are shown. TIM: The urinary system gets rid of chemical waste from the body by flushing it out. The digestive system is replaced by the urinary system. The two kidneys connected to the bladder are displayed and are placed in the bottom half of the torso. TIM: The respiratory system exchanges harmful carbon dioxide for oxygen through breathing. The respiratory system replaces the urinary system. It is shown as two oval objects, representing the lungs, connected by airways going from the nose and mouth area to the chest. TIM: The circulatory system has the heart pumping blood through your body so oxygen and nutrients can get to the parts that need them. The respiratory system is replaced by a graphic of the circulatory system. The circulatory system is shown as two systems of interconnected lines connected to the heart running throughout the body; one is red and one is blue. TIM: The immune system is what battles things like viruses and bacteria that try to make you sick. The respiratory system is removed. The immune system is shown as a system of interconnected purple lines connected to the heart running throughout the body. TIM: The lymphatic system makes sure that germ-fighting cells get collected by body tissue. The lymphatic system replaces the respiratory system. It is shown as a system of interconnected orange lines connected to a highlighted organ located on the left side of the torso running throughout the body. TIM: The reproductive system lets humans make more humans. The reproductive system is shown as two overlapping blue ovals located in the groin area. TIM: The skeletal system is made of bones that hold the body up and protect the vital organs of your body's other systems. The skeletal system is shown as the bones in a human body. TIM: The muscular system allows your muscles to move. The muscular system is shown as the muscles throughout the whole body. TIM: The integumentary system includes skin; hair, and nails; it protects your insides. The animation changes to show Tim lying on the table. Tim is only wearing polka dot boxer shorts. TIM: Well, that was a mouthful. Tim is shown visible from the chest up. MOBY: Beep? Tim looks to his left while still lying on the table. TIM: Right. Our body systems depend on each other. An animation displays the structure of the nervous system. Then the endocrine system is added on top of it. TIM: Where would your brain be without blood? And the blood that goes to the brain couldn't do its job if it weren't for the respiratory system that sends it oxygen. The blood couldn't even get to the brain without the circulatory system! An animation adds digestive, urinary, respiratory, circulatory, immune, lymphatic, reproductive, skeletal and muscular systems in that order and all overlapping each other. Finally, the integumentary system is added and Tim is shown. TIM: All right, enough of that. It's making me dizzy. Anyway, it all fits together to make a living, working human being. (Bang!) The scene changes to show Tim's face as he addresses the camera. TIM: Huh? Moby, I can't move. Tim lying on the table looks towards his feet addressing Moby. TIM: Hey — ha ha — it — ha ha ha — cut it out — hey — cut it out — stop it — cut it out! The scene changes to show Tim’s stomach. His arms are restrained and Moby writing on his torso using a black marker. MOBY: Beep! The camera focuses on Tim lying on the table as Moby walks away. Tim is still in the wrist restraints. The writing on his body reads "Moby was here". TIM: Uuugh... Tim tries to get out of the wrist restraints and frowns. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Health Transcripts